


pinkie promise

by hyuklou



Series: drabbles galore [3]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M, literally this is cheesy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuklou/pseuds/hyuklou
Summary: Pinkie promises mean forever.





	pinkie promise

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID I WRITE THIS????? THIS IS SO WEIRD LOL

“Let’s pinkie promise to be bestestest friends forever and ever, Kui Xian!!”

“No.”

“But Kui Xiannn ~”

“No.”

:’^(

“Zhou Mi. You’re 26 for God’s sake and you’re still doing such childish things. And no, do not pout at me you know that never—“ Kyuhyun sighed and glared at the older man pouting at him. “Fine, fine. Whatever. I can’t believe you’re older than me.”

“Yay!! Come on Kui Xian! Your pinkie!”

Kyuhyun begrudgingly held up his pinkie and wound it around the others and connected their thumbs together.

“Now recite after me! I, Kui Xian ~”

“I, Kyuhyun.”

“Will be bestestest friends with Zhou Mi ~”

“Will be bestestest –“ he paused, looking slightly irritated. “Hyung, you do know that that isn’t even—“

“Just say it Kui Xian,” Zhou Mi said, sighing as if he was talking to a petulant child.

Kyuhyun just gave him a pointed look before continuing. “Will be bestestest friends with Zhou Mi,” he said flatly.

“Forever and ever!”

“Forever and ever.”

Zhou Mi beamed.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes.

Zhou Mi didn’t stop beaming and only tackled Kyuhyun, long gangly arms winding around the younger one’s neck and face nuzzling into the crook. Kyuhyun just grunted and reluctantly put his hands around Zhou Mi’s waist. He was about to speak (probably to say something about how this entire thing was so stupid and shouldn’t he already know that they were forever already without him having to say anything) when Zhou Mi promptly kissed him on the lips. It didn’t last for very long (not long enough in Kyuhyun’s opinion) but the soft smile on Zhou Mi’s lips was breathtaking enough to make up for it.

“What was that for?”

“Sealed it with a kiss.”


End file.
